


Acceptance

by HartUnited



Series: Look in the mirror before you blame others [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel learns to accept defeat...</p><p>Set following Germany's defeat to France in a Euro 2016 semi-final</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Determination  
Hope  
Confusion  
Despair

That's it then, Germany are out of the Euros - going home to a harsh penalty and defensive mistake. Manuel was heartbroken, what had he been thinking - rushing out like a rookie at a half chance for French, he knew it wasn't just his fault - football is a team game after all. At the final whistle, his legs just gave out below him - as despair overtook him, it was all his fault. "Manu?" Bastian stood above him, concerned written all over his face. "Up you get, this isn't the space to let go." Reaching down, he hooked Manuel's shoulders and pulled him to his feet, immediately tucking one arm under his shoulders. There weren't many occasions when Manuel couldn't face the media, but this was one and led him straight to the dressing room. Bastian could see without having to ask that Manuel is blaming himself for going out the Euros. 

"Do you remember the World Cup in South Africa?" Manuel looks confused, "Iker looked after you that night, do you remember that?" Manuel nodded. "I had a text from him before the game, he's in your hotel room - he's going to look after you now. "Basti? Can I phone him now - I need to speak to him." He knelt down in front of the blonde keeper and looked him straight in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. You made mistakes, I made mistakes and others made mistakes. Promise me you won't forget this, the best players learn by their mistakes - and you will as well. I can't let you phone Iker now, you're my vice captain and their young men out there that need your help, your guidance to get them through ok?" He nodded seeing sense in what Basti said - he had a role within this team that he had to fulfill, this was that time. 

He took his time to talk to every young member of the squad, reminding them how well the team has done - they had made the semi-finals better than 20 other sides in the European competition after all! Whether they had played or not, he reminded them about how well they must have played for their clubs to be part of the German team. Before leaving them to their thoughts he gave them one last bit of advice - learn from your mistakes, everybody makes them - it's more about how you recover from them and gave each of them a quick hug. 

Time passed and Manuel began to go through his post match routine, meeting no ones eyes - tomorrow afternoon that would be a discussion about what went wrong, but he needed his time right now. Once washed and dried, he made his way through the mixed media zone, not stopping to answer any questions and settled down on the team coach. He was looking forward to seeing Iker, he's going to look after him - whether that be snuggles or a punishment, Manuel was sure that he would take whatever he was given. After all he had learnt a lot since his first international tournament. 

Frustration  
Anger  
Acceptance  
Hope


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking and the older man's door, Manuel felt nervous - he tried to shirk his duties in favour of his own needs. He was sure that he's disappointed Iker greatly, after all he had made a mistake in rushing out for the second goal. The door opened and Manuel collapsed into the arms of his mentor - things would be ok now. Quickly Iker pulled him into the room fully and closed the door it wouldn't do for the media to say this. "It's ok, just let it all out. You're safe now." Sobs and whimpers began falling out of his mouth. "It's my fault Iker. I should have done better with the penalty and shouldn't have been so impetuous in rushing out for the second goal." Iker sighed, Manuel always went from one extreme to another with no space in between.

"Manuel?" I think you forget, but there are 10 other players in a team not just you!" He begun sternly. "Did you concede the penalty?" Manuel shook his head "That's right, did you give the ball away originally for the second goal?" Again Manuel shook his head. "Yes I told you to look in the mirror before blaming others, that doesn't mean that you take it all yourself. Football is a TEAM game, meaning that there are other players beside you! Do you want to understand me Manuel?" He nodded "Iker, I need to tell you something." He recounted how he had tried to ignore his duty to look after the younger players in favour of wanting to speak to Iker, and how Basti had reminded him about his responsibilities. "Manuel - I'm disappointed about this but I won't punish you for feeling sad, it's normal. On the other side, I think that you need a small reminder about football being a team game." The younger man didn't really look surprised, he had made mistakes throughout the evening, if he hadn't been punished for one thing he'd been punished for something else.

"Ok Iker, I'm not going to fight this for you. I know I deserve it." He knew what was coming, but couldn't bring himself to undress before told to do so. "Very well, you know the drill by now. Off with your clothes!" Immediately Manuel stripped off, trying to prevent a punishment never ended well for him. "The last time you did this, you got 20 smacks - this time I think you need more, when my player's reoffend they get double, so that's what you're going to get as well. I want you to willingly bend over my lap and take your punishment now please." Manuel shuffled over a little reluctantly, but did so anyway. "I want you to count these and try not to bite me or anything. Understand?" "Yes Iker!" Not waiting for any further speech, Iker began to slap Manuel's backside. Dutifully doing as he'd been told Manuel counted each spank - beginning to whimper after the 10th one, sobbing after the 20th, and openly crying after the 30th.

Now Iker paused, he didn't usually interrogate during a punishment - but this was an occasion when he would. "Manuel why are you here tonight?" "I had forgotten that I am part of a team Iker." "And why was this wrong?" "Everyone should face the responsibility, not just individual players." "Very good Manuel!" With that, Iker quickly laid down the final 10 smacks, immediately pulling Manuel into his arms; soothing and comforting the distraught young man. "It's ok, these things do happen. You're still young and you will learn, just as you did after South Africa." Manuel nodded.

Iker smiles, Manuel would recover he always did - anyway Manuel kind of reminded Iker of Sergio, rarely out of trouble but always bouncing back. The Ballon D'or nomination after the last World Cup proved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely love to write this little pairing, I'm halfway through writing another fic between the two. Hopefully shouldn't be too long

**Author's Note:**

> Disappointed Germany have gone out, but I'm sure that they will come back stronger...


End file.
